


past, future, present

by keithundead



Series: rootin tootin hunter boyos [5]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Coming of Age, Drabbles, johunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: drabbles of three brothers from new jersey. all of them will be short, all of them will be sad. these boys need a break but i'm not giving it to them.
Series: rootin tootin hunter boyos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Nick

Nick is young.

He’s older than Frankie in the future, but he’s still young. He’s too young, actually- he’s only six years old.

He normally wouldn’t have been caught dead next to the truck without supervision, but the straining curiosity overtook him. He sat there, underneath the tarp of Dad’s truck and praying that he won’t get caught. His parents assume he’s home in bed (he just had a show no shorter than three hours ago), and if they saw him up this late at night… he doesn’t know what they’d do.

Joe made the first alarming comment.

At first, he didn’t understand what he meant. It’s a question Joe’s been asking since they were both very little and used to roughhouse too violently. “Is Nick okay, Ma?”

She’d shushed him after that, scurrying Nick from his dressing room after he’d fainted. She wrapped him up in her coat一he was freezing一and dressed him into his normal clothes as quickly as she could. Nick was tired, but in shock more than anything, his mama sounded scared and he didn’t like it. He had to know why.

That’s why he went underneath that tarp; he wanted to know why she sounded so scared. He wasn’t allowed to bring it up at the dinner table, but when he saw Kevin with their parents holding large red containers and lighters, he got scared.

The truck is parked, and Nick can hear Kevin being scolded by Ma to “keep the safety on that thing” as he sighs. Nick peaks from underneath the tarp, and his eyes widen.

Kevin’s holding a gun. Nick’s only seen those in movies he wasn’t allowed to watch; his breath hitched- what’s going on?

Nick leaps from underneath the tarp and sprints towards his mom, he’s screaming and crying and begging her to stop “making Kevin do bad things.” She leans down to hold him, try to hush him, and make him stop crying. Dad and Kevin go to finish the job, digging up the ghost’s body and throwing salt over its corpse.

He doesn’t stop.

He never stops.


	2. Joe

For the first time, he's without them.

It's the last song of the show, and Joe's been on tour- without the other two Jonas Brothers. It's DNCE this time, and he can't be happier. 

The tour ended in Jersey, his hometown, where everything made sense and things were... complicated, but not crippling. Not to say that the weight of being famous without his brothers is crippling (it is, in some way, but not 

like that). He wishes he could've seen them. Nick moved back to Jersey somewhere, knowing that's where he felt most comfortable, and Kevin stayed in L.A. leaving Joe...

Headed to Texas. On his last day of tour.

He wants to see his brother so badly, to check up on him, be there for him. But something inside him lets him know that he doesn't want to be seen by Nick. He heard Nick's gotten married to the very being behind the Jonas Brothers splitting up (a werewolf, no less), and he wishes he could've been to that wedding. Even if he would've gotten drunk and called out his brother's husband for ruining everything he's come to know and love. Joe doesn't hate Nick for it (he could never hate his brother), he just...

doesn't know.

Backstage, he doesn't feel any different. He's home, but not with family. With his stage family, but not in his real home. In some fucked up way, he wishes he was home. With his brothers who hated him. With his dead mom and pissed off dad and, again, brothers who hated him. More than anything, though- he wants some air. He's sweaty, from his hair to his feet, and if he stands another moment in these tight ass pants he just might explode. He says goodnight to the crew headed towards their respective tour buses, and he walks to the separate back exit, one that most likely won't be surrounded in fans.

When he steps outside of the venue, he can breathe. He throws his jacket down on the ground. For a split second, he reminisces about the crazy shit their family got up to. The switchblade fights, the turf wars, the fucking who-can-run-faster-than-a-demon contests. He used to love it all, but now, he's not so sure.

From the woods that are near the venue, he hears a loud, snarling growl. He smells the fresh wood of the previously-rained-on trees, and he hears a shuffling of twigs and leaves behind him.

He reaches for the silver knife he keeps in his boot.


	3. Kevin

They're running.

Nick's worst nightmare has come to life; they're running from a rabid family of vampires, seeking revenge for the loss of one of their own. Kevin's dealt with this since he was a young teenager, but Nick is only now suffering his fear.

Kevin fires a bullet from his gun behind him, making sure to aim for at least one of the bloodsuckers. He wants to stop running and hold his brothers, make sure they're okay, but they have to keep running. It's bite or get bitten and none of them wish to be the latter. He looks over at Joe, who has his natural wild look in his eyes, and takes a moment to admire the man he's becoming.

It feels like yesterday, he was teaching his tween brother how to fire a gun with a straight face, how to run without being seen. It feels like yesterday that Joe taught the same to Nick, when Nick was barely ten years old. Those moments are long gone now, now they have to live. For themselves, for their parents, for other hunters that know the Jonas family and look up to them as heroes. 

He's running out of breath, his feet ache and his arms are getting sore. Kevin feels the weight of the entire woods around him, running from the vampires like he's never run before. For a second, he hears something, and he doesn't know what. He thinks it's a snap, a bend of something that was once together being broken, but he can't focus on that now. Their car is parked on the edge of the woods. They're almost there. He can feel it.

"Ow, fuck!" he hears, it's Nick's voice. "My leg, they got my fucking leg."

They all stop at the same time, Joe leaning down to hold his baby brother in his arms.

"It's broken," Joe says, "he needs a doctor."

"We're being fucking hunted, Joe!" Nick yells, "we don't have time for that!"

Kevin doesn't know what to do, he knows that he's the oldest. He knows that he's the level headed one. He knows he can solve this, somehow, someway. He can do this. 

Kevin looks down at the mass of hair on his brother's head, how he's hunched over, curled into Joe like he's his life line, still yelling at him for "being a dumbass". That's when he gets his idea.

* * *

Joe is carrying Nick on his back, the lanky teenager struggling to keep his arms around him and not fall off. They've gone back to running, and Kevin's already in the driver's seat, waiting for the two of them to not get killed.

He's nervous. He can't keep his mind off them, and the sound of a buzzing car only reminds him that he needs to get going so they can fix Nick's leg. For a while, he wonders if they actually got him, if he's going to have two vampire brothers come next thanksgiving. He knows it's stupid, they're too smart to not find a cure by then, but still.

Things, however, aren't supposed to go right for the Jonases.

Kevin hears banging on his door, and sees Joe with tears streaming down his face, without Nick.


End file.
